happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Till Death Do Us Part
Till Death Do Us Part is the Season 23 finale of HTF fanon. In this episode, Josh and Petunia get married. Roles Starring *Josh *Petunia *Savaughn Featuring *Lumpy *Handy *Disco Bear *Nutty *Sniffles *Pierce Appearances *Cuddles *Giggles *Flaky *Lammy *Hippy *Decker *Pop *Cub *The Owl (at the end) Plot The episode starts when Josh and Petunia sit on a bench at a park. Josh tells his feelings for her and then bends down on one knee. He opens a black box containing a ring. Petunia accepted his vows. Several days later, a crowd sits at the wedding ceremony, while Savaughn guards the premeses. Josh walks down the aisle with his best man, Sniffles. Josh sees his bride, Petunia, walking with Giggles. A late priest Lumpy finally makes it and rushes to the aisle. As Lumpy says his speech, Josh and Petunia look at each other. When Lumpy asks it anyone would like to object, Handy tries to raise his hand, forgetting he didn't have one. Josh shouts "NO OBJECTIONS!". Handy sits back down and folds his stumps. Nutty is seen near the wedding cake, preparing to eat it. Savaughn arrives from his police car and sits in the crowd. He didn't realise that he sat next to Pierce and Pierce said "wimpy wolf" in his ears. This caused Savaughn to snap. Savaughn stabbed Pierce in his throat with his own quills. He then sees Decker drinking tea and electrocutes him with his tazer. Josh and Petunia noticed the carnage and decided to hide under the table where Savaughn couldn't see them. Savaughn grabs Handy's tools and impaled them in his eyes. Savaughn then sees The Mole (as a wine waiter). He throws a knife into The Mole's head, killing him. The Mole's blood inadvertently filled the wine glasses. He then sees Disco Bear dancing and slices him to bits with glass from his disco ball. Savaughn pushes Hippy into a candle stick which burns him. He then sees Flaky and puts a grenade in her mouth. Flaky blows up and her quills impale Lammy, Cuddles, Pop and Cub. Sniffles and Giggles try to run for the door but Savaughn locks them in and throws a knife which decapitates them. Josh sneaks from under the table after finding a gun. Josh used the gun to shoot Savaughn in the head. Lumpy fled outside the window. Josh and Petunia come out of the table and flee out of the same window Lumpy leapt through and they went away with Giggles' and Sniffles' heads on the bumper of the limo. Inside the limo, Lumpy finishes the ceremony and the newly-wed couple kisses. Lumpy runs to the back of the limo and writes "just married", then drives off with flowers flying from the trunk. Meanwhile, Nutty has finished the entire cake and burps. The last screenshot flies into a gallery where The Owl says "What an amazing moment. My co-star got married! I wish I got married. If I find a lovely lady owl that is." and winks at the screen. Moral "Kiss with your heart." Deaths #Pierce's throat is slit. #Decker is electrocuted. #Handy is impaled by his tools. #The Mole is killed by a knife. #Disco Bear is cut to pieces after Savaughn shattered his disco ball. #Hippy burns to death. #Flaky explodes. #Cuddles, Lammy, Pop, and Cub are impaled by Flaky's quills. #Sniffles and Giggles get decapitated. #Savaughn is shot. Trivia *This is the finale of Season 23. *It is unknown whether or not Josh and Petunia stay married, considering the little continuity of the show. Though it is likely, considering that they have kids (Genesis and Beauty) in the future. *However, they were a married couple before, as seen in Hack to the Future. *This is the second time Lumpy is a priest. The first is Read em' and Weep. *The Owl from "Josh's Big Picture Showcase" is seen again but this time, at the trademark gallery from the spinoff. This is the first time it happens outside "Josh's Big Picture Showcase" *This is the second cameo appearance of The Owl. The first was in "Have an Ice Day". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 23 Episodes